Glock 18
|altername=9×19mm Sidearm |type=Pistol |designer=Gaston Glock |origin=Austria |source=Basic weapon |cashpoint= |price=$400 |gradeA= |gradeB= |gradeC= |damage=13 / 9 13 / 11 (Battle & Oz) |damageB=23 / 16 16 / 14 (Battle & Oz) |damageC=23 / 16 20 / 18 (Battle & Oz) |accuracy=67% 66% (Oz) |recoil=0% 22% (Oz) |rateoffire=86% 85% / 90% (Oz) |weightloaded=0% |knockback=8% 13% (Oz) |stun=26% 50% (Oz) |magazine=20 / 120 |fire=Auto / Semi |ammotype=9mm |reloadtime=2.0 seconds |addon=Burst-fire |used=Human |ctpart= |trpart= |variant= |system=glock }} Glock 18 or 9×19mm Sidearm is a Terrorist spawn pistol in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview Glock 18 is the spawn pistol to the Terrorist team. It is fed with 20 rounds of 9mm caliber and takes 2.0 seconds to reload. Overall, it has low firepower but it has no recoil even fired continuously and can be fired in three burst. Advantages *High magazine size *No recoil *Does not affect player speed *High rate of fire *Short reload time *High stun power *Cheap for a pistol Disadvantages *Low damage *Low accuracy *Low rate of fire in three-round burst mode *Low knockback against zombies Tactics Original *Due to its low recoil, firing continuously will only affect a small change to its performance. However, when fired more than five bullets in a row, it is no longer accurate. Take cover for fire break. *Use semi-automatic mode in medium to long range battles. *Treat the three-round burst as a shotgun, use it for close range battles. *Although it has high magazine size (20), it is recommended for conserving its bullet because it needs minimum two hits to kill a full health enemy. *Its high rate of fire can be used as an advantage to kill an enemy with an instant. *Five shots on gut will kill an enemy. *A headshot is necessary for pistol rounds if starting budget is $800, even it does not kill the enemy instantly (100 HP without helmet). But it may help others to finish the target and/or push back the enemy. Zombie Mods *Use Glock to run away from the zombies when the primary weapon has run dry, as it has high stun power and high magazine size but don't use it to hunt and kill the zombies. *Fire in 3-round burst and run as quick as possible. *This is highly recommended for escaping from zombie chase. Variants Glock Red= The Red Glock is produced in limited quantity and with additional damage. It holds 20 rounds with an excellent fire speed and accuracy. However, the damage is weak and you will need to use the 2nd mode with 3 consecutive fires to complement its damage. |-| Battle Glock 18C= A battle-scarred Glock 18 obtainable from Letter Find event. Its secondary fire will activate full-auto firing mode instead of toggling burst-fire. ; Advantages *Full-auto firing *While firing in full-auto: **More accurate (+26%) **Higher rate of fire (+6%) *While firing in semi-auto: **Higher damage (+1) **More accurate (+1%) ; Disadvantages *Limited edition *While firing in full-auto: **Lower damage (-4) **Higher recoil (+22%) |-| Oz Lion Pistol= A pistol that is based on the Glock 18 and fed with 25 rounds of 9mm. It can be fired in both semi-automatic and full-automatic modes. If a player uses the whole Wizard of Oz set, he/she will get the following bonus: *Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun's maximum round increases to 200 (40 rounds/chamber). *Oz Lion Pistol's reload time and damage are enhanced. *Oz Scarecrow Pickaxe's speed and damage are greatly increased. In case there are only 2 equipped weapons (Oz Lion Pistol with either Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun or Oz Scarecrow Pickaxe), Oz Lion Pistol's recoil and rate of fire will be enhanced. |-| CROW-1= Modified version of Glock 18 with a drum magazine and CROW Reload System. It can be reloaded quickly if hitting the R key at the right time during reloading. It can be fired in semi-auto or auto mode. Release date Oz Lion Pistol was released alongside Wizard of Oz set on: *South Korea: 4 December 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 16 December 2014. *China/Japan: 17 December 2014. *Indonesia: 29 April 2015. *CSN:Z: 28 October 2015. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : used by SAS. * : seen used by 707th Special Mission Battalion in some posters. * : Oz Lion Pistol is seen used by SEAL Team 6 in some posters. *Gerard: As his personal sidearm. Terrorists: *Phoenix Connexion *Guerrilla Warfare *David Black: Seen wielding Glock 18 Red in some posters. *Erika: Seen wielding in Manhwa. *Elite Crew: Seen wielding Oz Lion Pistol in some posters. Comparison to USP Positive *Lower recoil (-30%) *Higher magazine size (+8) *Can use three-round burst *Cheaper (-$100) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 second) Neutral *Same knockback power *Same stun power *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Can be used by both teams Negative *Lower damage (-8) *Less accurate (-5%) *Cannot attach a silencer Gallery Glock= File:Glock_viewmodel.png|View model File:Glock18_viewmodel_new.png|Ditto, 2016 animation update File:W_glock.png|World model File:Glock_shopmodel.png|Shop model Glock18.gif|Store preview Militia g18.jpg|A Midwest Militia with a Glock in his holster File:Hud_glock.png|HUD icon de_dust2_20120905_1545390.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| Red= File:Glockred_viewmodel.png|View model File:Glock18_worldmodel.png|World model File:Red_firearms_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster Gash20120612.gif|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Glock18_chinaposter.png|China poster File:Red_firearms_idnposter.png|Indonesia poster File:Redweaponcsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster ze_bloodcastle_20121225_0203050.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Battle Glock 18C= V_glock18_battle.png|View model battleglock18wm_HD.jpg|World model File:Glockb_poster_kr.png|Korea poster File:20130724ff_5.jpg|China poster File:Bglock18_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Justnameitcsnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:Zs_decoy_20130723_2048150.jpg|In-game screenshot bglock18-spr.PNG|HUD icon |-| Oz Lion Pistol= File:Ozpistol_viewmodel.png|View model File:Ozpistol_idle2.png|Ditto File:Ozpistol_idle3.png|Ditto, idle File:Ozwpnset2.gif|Store preview File:Ozwpnset_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster INDOWOOZ.png|Indonesia poster Wizardofozcsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Ozpistol_leet.png|Elite Crew with Oz Lion Pistol File:Ozwpnset2_hud.png|HUD icon maxresdefaultx.jpg|In-game screenshot Trivia *During the earlier stages of Counter-Strike, it had an additional drawing and reload animations as well as an idle animation. **These animations are only available until Counter-Strike 1.5 and removed in Counter-Strike 1.6. *There are some unused sequences in the Glock's model file, such as 'add_silencer' and 'holster'. However, playing these animations will show slow shooting animations. **These sequences are actually remnants from Half-Life's Glock animations, again similarly unused. *Sometimes, the reloading animation gets out of sync with the sound, meaning that the reloading sound will end before the reloading animation does. *The Red Glock is modeled after the Glock 17 instead of a Glock 18. *The Glock 18 is a machine pistol, which means it can be fired in fully-automatic and semi-automatic only. **The Battle Glock however has both semi-auto and full-auto, instead of a semi-auto and burst fire mode. **Similar to the Battle Glock, it features fully-automatic as the secondary fire mode instead of 3-round burst. *Despite its proper model absence in-game, the Glock 18 did appear in selection icons for 707 and Gerrard. *The Oz Lion Pistol is based on the Cowardly Lion, a main fictional character from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, a children's novel written by L. Frank Baum and illustrated by W. W. Denslow. *The words "COURAGE" can be seen printed on the Oz Lion Pistol's barrel. External links *Glock pistol at Wikipedia. *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz at Wikipedia. *Cowardly Lion at Wikipedia. id: Glock 18 Category:Pistol Category:Austrian weapons Category:9mm user Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Light weapon Category:Standard weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Spawn weapons Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with 3-round burst functions Category:Weapons with variants Category:Free weapon Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities Category:Close range weapons Category:Weapons with fire selection abilities